Familiarities
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: Due to some imbecilic force known as Byakuran Gesso, Reborn ends up in a parallel world with a mission. Left with only a watch-like thing as communicator, Reborn must find a way to survive in the unknown world. What is Byakuran's real motive? Will Reborn manage to finish his mission and get back to his own world? TYL setting, adult Arcobaleno, parallel world.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided on a storyline (thanks to my friends, love ya guys so much!) and I think that 2k of words are not long enough. So there! I put chapter 1 and 2 that I've written into one! Unexpectedly, there are people who read this. Thanks so much!  
**

**Give me your respond to this story please? My friend know nothing about KHR so I can't depend on her words. Here you go, Familiarities, edited!  
**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman! Reborn is rightfully Akira Amano's. No profits are being made by the writing of this story.  
**

**Warning: Byakuran (because he deserves a warning just by appearing in a story), possible OoCness, parallel world, maybe some curses.  
**

**Familiarities**

Byakuran Gesso was someone who loved to play. It didn't matter what he was playing or what the consequences were. His toys ranged from the most harmless thing such as marshmallows to humans lives. All that mattered to him was that he be rid of his current obsession. That was why Byakuran Gesso had come over to La Casa di Vongola unannounced and was currently leaning over the wall to the left of Tsuna's desk.

"Byakuran-san…" Sawada Tsunayoshi said his name as if it was a harbinger of doom. The twenty-four year old Vongola don smiled humourlessly and shook his head slowly. "What is it now, Byakuran-san? You're not about to borrow Irie-kun to make a mess out of my Casa again, are you?"

Byakuran chuckled lightly, his eyes crinkled adorably. "No, Tsunayoshi-kun. You've scared me for life that time. I wouldn't dare repeating it again." He then moved closer, "Though, there is one thing I want to ask you personally."

The two don stared at each other, one holding a bitter smile while the other amused. Finally Tsuna gave up and motioned for Byakuran to follow him. Tsuna walked to the bookcase on his right and pulled seemingly random books halfway out. As he pulled the last book, a book concerning how to handle a pregnant woman on her last term, the bookcase collapsed. As did nine tiles of the floor. And of course, Byakuran and Tsuna who was standing on the tiles fell down as well.

Closing his eyes, Byakuran let out a giggle as the rush of adrenalin from falling unexpectedly washed through his body.

"Byakuran-san, hold on to the bookcase," Tsuna said, he himself already standing on one of the rows.

A few moments passed and both don found themselves being yanked forward following the bookcase that turned around in fast speed. Byakuran chuckled once again, following Tsuna's movement when the smaller male hopped down when the bookcase stopped turning and moving. It was a bit disconcerting, but it was fun nonetheless.

"That was fun, Tsunayoshi-kun. How did you get the idea?" he hummed as he looked around.

Tsunayoshi shrugged. "Just thought that normal hidden door with the bookcase moving to the side or backward is not cool enough. And it could be a trap too, so why not? Apparently under there," Tsuna pointed down to the passage, "lay a few of Reborn and Collonello's favourite toys enforced with Irie-kun meddling. I don't really know what nor do I wish to."

The Gesso don laughed. "Vongola is never normal, eh?"

"So it would seem. By the way, I'm risking my neck showing you this room, so please don't tell anyone you've been here in any way, Byakuran-san."

Byakuran chuckled. "So suspicious, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"It never hurts to be careful. Or so Reborn said," Tsuna mussed with a smile.

Tsuna led the both of them to a room with virtual fireplace and a tranquil atmosphere. Tsuna motioned Byakuran sit on one of the four amber arm chairs while he himself proceeded to go behind the bar on the other side of the room.

"What do you drink?"

"You have herbal tea? I think it would match the room well~" Byakuran smiled widely, his eyes almost fully closed. He brought out a pack of marshmallow out of nowhere and popped one into his mouth.

"Sure."

Seeing the usually clumsy Vongola don moving around the bar like a professional barista was a first for Byakuran. He watched the other man intently, captivated by the fluid movements he made. When he finally came to, Tsuna was looking at him weirdly while pouring Byakuran his tea.

"What? Never seen a barista at work before?"

Byakuran smiled. "I just thought Tsunayoshi-kun is now so graceful. How beautiful~"

As expected, a blush spread over Tsuna's face. "W-what? I'm a man, Byakuran-san."

"I know!" the white haired man chirped happily.

Tsuna sighed. "There's no arguing with you, is there?"

"Nope~"

"Let's just drink up first, shall we?"

The Mafia bosses smiled at each other mildly, sipping on their tea slowly. They chatted lightly; once in a while Tsuna would blush at the shameless male's comments. When they ran out of things to chat about, they just finished their tea in a comfortable silence. Finally, Tsuna set down his cup soundlessly.

"So…"

"So~"

"What did you want to talk to me about, Byakuran-san?"

Byakuran grinned. "I want to ask you one thing first. Do you still need Reborn?"

Tsuna lifted an eyebrow as if Byakuran's question made no sense at all. "What do you mean by that? Of course I do."

Byakuran let out a furtive laugh. He leaned closer to Tsuna, who held himself from backing off. After all, backing off is a sign of weakness. Or so said Reborn….

"Do you really? For what?"

"For what? For helping me with my duties, to teach me, to keep my Guardians in check, and… many others," Tsuna answered a little dubiously.

"But those aren't needs, Tsunayoshi-kun. Those are your wants~"

Tsuna frowned, his eyebrows knitted together. He tilted his head to the side, deep in thought. "Right…," he trailed off unsurely.

"Yes! So you don't need him here, right?" Byakuran asked cheerily and Tsuna nodded unsurely, not certain where this conversation was going or if he was going to like it. As it was, he didn't need to wait long to know. Byakuran's next sentence ran over him like a bull on a rampage.

"Then let's send him to a parallel world!"

~SCS~

In the middle of the night, unknown to other but one of the occupants of La Casa di Vongola, one white haired mafia don was about to sneak into the chamber of Reborn, the resident hitman and Arcobaleno.

Byakuran had won over the arguments Tsuna had thrown at him concerning the sending of Reborn to another world.

"_**He's Vongola's best hitman!"**_

"_**You have seven more than capable Guardians, Tsunayoshi-kun."**_

"_**He is the Sun Arcobaleno!"**_

"_**The curse is broken, so there shall be no harm to this world. Believe me, I know!"**_

"_**He's my tutor!"**_

"_**He has nothing to teach to you anymore~"**_

"_**He will kill me!"**_

"_**He wouldn't if he's in another world, would he?"**_

"_**B-but, but…"**_

"_**Nay, nay~ you lose, Tsunayoshi-kun!"**_

"_**There really is no arguing with you, is there, Byakuran-san?"**_

"_**Nope~"**_

And so, that night Byakuran snuck into the best hitman in the world. How he wasn't detected by Reborn who woke up at the littlest sound, no one shall know. Well, actually, it may or may not had something to do with a slow reacting, no taste, no smell, anaesthetic that Tsuna may or may not be… convinced to mix into Reborn's espresso a few hours before without him knowing.

"Dio, please don't let Reborn kill me. Don't let Reborn kill me, don't let him kill me, don't let me die, don't let me die. I haven't married yet!" he had chanted while pouring the anaesthetic into the hitman's beverage. Byakuran had only chuckled at Tsuna's apparent misery.

The door of the hitman's chamber was thankfully well oiled. Byakuran had a smooth entrance without any risk of the hitman waking up. Once beside the drugged hitman, Byakuran snickered silently and activated his ring.

"I hope you would train those younglings into an amazing force, Arcobaleno. Here is something for you to communicate with us." Byakuran put down a seemingly wristwatch on Reborn's stomach; a note was attached to the object. "Have a save trip, Arcobaleno~"

~SCS~

Had you ever felt like you knew nothing about who you were, where you were, and such things? Like you were a newborn baby or an amnesiac person with no knowledge of how or why he/she came to be wherever they were at the condition they were at?

Well, that was what Reborn felt when he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling, unfamiliar scent (yes, Reborn knew how familiar things and places smelt like), unfamiliar atmosphere and unfamiliar companion. One thing he was thankful was that he didn't feel any malice coming from the stranger. Still, he was a hitman. He should smack himself for letting someone he didn't know bring him somewhere he didn't recognize. Or better yet, he should smack the one who had caused him be brought there.

-In another world, two certain mafia bosses sneezed-

"Oh, you're awake?" the brunette boy sitting on the other bed looked up when Reborn let out a muffled groan.

Reborn stared at the one companying him in the… infirmary it would seem. He looked similar yet different with someone Reborn knew. The golden-ish brown eyes and the nose and the chin were all the same with someone, yet everything else was different. Reborn couldn't help but wonder who it was that the boy looked similar to.

"Why did you sleep outside the school, Sir?" the brunette asked when it was clear that Reborn wouldn't start the conversation.

Idly, Reborn noted that the boy spoke Japanese. How strange. Why would someone speak Japanese in Italy—wait, Japanese? Reborn then realized that he was somehow in Japan and in a school. How did he get to Japan when just the night before he was in Italy? Weird…. It might be connected to his sudden amnesia, Reborn thought hesitantly.

"Are you okay, Sir? Do you understand me? Or are you, no offense intended, unable to speak, Sir?" the polite boy inquired once more. He was now standing beside the bed Reborn was in, his expression curious and concerned.

Reborn's head snapped to the boy when he heard the inquiry. "No, I'm perfectly capable of speaking, child. I just can't seem to remember how, when and why I am currently here, wherever this is…."

The boy nodded in understanding. He then turned around and rummaged around. He came back a few moments later bringing a cup of chamomile tea. "If you would drink this, Sir," he offered the cup with a disarming smile that Reborn was so familiar with. "This might calm you down and help you remember."

Even though he was a bit insulted that a little kid thought he was not calm to think clearly, Reborn still accepted the cup, eyeing it and sniffing it subtly before sipping slowly. The effect was near immediate. The tense feeling that Reborn unconsciously had was washed away along with his uncertainty and confusion. He sighed in bliss, somehow unaware that the pair of golden-ish eyes was watching him intently. Finishing his tea, Reborn turned to the student once again.

"So, tell me how you find me, child? And where is this place, by the way?"

"This is the infirmary of Namimori Academy, the town's most renowned school. I found you unconscious near the Imperial Labyrinth when I was walking there, Sir. I had tried to wake you up repeatedly, but it was futile. So I brought you here."

Reborn eyed the student from head to toe after he told the last part of his story. Such skinny body, how would he be able to bring Reborn who is not only taller but also bigger?

Seeing the dubious stare, the boy laughed a chiming laugh. "I understand your doubt, Sir. I myself would doubt me if I said something like that. But I got help from my close friend in bringing you here. I wouldn't be able to lift you by myself, Sir. Not to say that you're fat, but I'm just too skinny to be able to."

Reborn nodded in understanding at the reasonable explanation. It still didn't answer how he got there, though. "I see. Well then, I suppose I should be going. I still don't remember how I got here, but I suppose the memory shall come with time."

Reborn was about to walk out of the door when the boy called for him to wait.

"Ah, wait a minute, Sir. I just remembered that I found this watch lying next to you, along with this note in your native language, I presume. Here," the boy gave him what seemed like a normal wristwatch and a strip of paper.

The hitman read up the note and almost blew up because of it.

**_'Dear Arcobaleno,_**

**_I hope you arrived safe and sound without any missing limbs._**

**_Anyway, I just want to tell you that this watch is something you can use to communicate with me or Tsunayoshi-kun, and by extension, Shou-chan!_**

**_Your mission is to make three beauties, four princes and one amazing young leader into perfect candidates of a famiglia. An easy task for a great hitman tutor like you, right? Contact me when you're done and I'll bring you back to our world once more~_**

**_'Til then, Arcobaleno~_**

**_With love,_**

**_Byakuran Gesso_**

**_P.S. You will know who these eight are when you see them. Just remember to ask for surnames when you see something familiar!_**

**_P.S.S. I may or may not have snared Tsunayoshi-kun to work with me. Fufufu~_**

**_P.S.S.S. If you want to know more about your mission, go look for me! :smiles:'_**

Reborn's eyebrow twitched. He fisted the note, willing the one who wrote the note to die a horrible death. He took a breath before remembering the last part of the note. He looked at the politely smiling boy in front of him and decided that it wouldn't hurt to do what Byakuran had suggested.

"I'm sorry, child, I never got to introduce myself. My name is Reborn and my occupation is a part-time home tutor. What's your name?" Reborn asked with a charming smile, offering a handshake to the younger male.

The boy grasped his hand and Reborn realized that his hand was a bit too soft for being a boy's. The fingers looked a bit to lanky and delicate even for someone as skinny as the boy. Reborn filed his pondering for later investigation.

"My name is Sawada Akimitsu, a student of Namimori Academy. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Reborn."

'Oh,' Reborn thought, 'he has the same surname as Dame-Tsuna….'

Reborn was silent for a few seconds, his hand still laced with the student. He blinked once and stared at the confusedly smiling student. Then it dawned on him.

"**Sawada** Akimitsu?!"

~SCS~

Reborn stared into faraway sky while pondering upon his situation. Byakuran had wanted to send him into a parallel world to tutor eight children who were Tsuna and his friends' parallel selves. He had somehow roped Tsuna into his plan. Tsuna had somehow mixed anaesthetic into his espresso. He had gotten himself drugged by his own student. He had gotten himself sent into a parallel world without his consent because he had somehow failed to realize his drink had been spiked.

'_Damn. Am I losing my touch?'_ he pondered to himself while gritting his teeth in irritation. He took a long breath to settle the fluctuation of his emotions. He would get that albino freak when he got back. In the mean time, maybe it would be best to contact the perpetrators first. He pulled at his sleeve to reveal the device Byakuran had given him. There was a small button on the side of the watch. Pressing it, the watch popped open to reveal about a dozen of small buttons. A collapsible pen also pushed itself up for Reborn to take. For a while, Reborn didn't do anything but stare at it.

Still staring at the wristwatch look-a-like, Reborn wondered how the hell Byakuran had time to write not quite necessary note while he failed to explain the most crucial part. Like what he had to do to activate the communicator. From what he had experienced, just pressing random buttons would just bring misfortune to him. Sighing in exasperation, Reborn decided that venting out his anger onto the device would do him not a bit good. Closing the device into its former form and pulling his sleeve back down, the best hitman stood up.

"Maybe I should just go back to that Sawada Akimitsu. That way I can gather up enough information and still be able to live in a resemblance of normalcy. Damn that albino freak for making my life hard."

With a destination in mind, the Arcobaleno started to move his legs leisurely but surely towards the direction of Namimori Academy.

"Well, my soon-to-be students, here I come," he said with a smirk. After all, there was no use to cry over spilled milk. And he was itching to be a tutor once more, so why complaint? He'd just enjoy the chance Byakuran had unknowingly (or knowingly, who knows?) given him.

~SCS~

In different classes of Namimori Academy, six certain students sneezed at the same times. In another place still obscured from view of the readers, two more teenagers sneezed. The eight teens looked at the sky/ceilings and pondered about the same thing,

"Did someone talk about me again? Fan girls/boys really have nothing to do but go gaga over their idols."

They sighed simultaneously.

~SCS~

In another place, one certain fan boy sneezed loudly in the middle of his speech. He then giggled nervously. "Oops. I think Akimitsu-sama knows Haruhiko is talking about her again. Anyway, Akimitsu-sama is currently—"

~SCS~

Byakuran was just lounging around in his room in la Casa di Vongola. Yes, his. He had branded that certain room as his after his first visit there. It didn't matter that no one other than he and Tsuna acknowledged it. It was still his. He had added some more private touches to the room, like the sofas, the bed cover, and a painting of himself. Hell, he had even put a plaque on the door, 'Byakuran's Room' it read. If that's not enough, what more should he do? Cover the walls with wallpaper of his face?

Anyway.

Three knocks were heard and Byakuran's ears perked in curiosity. He strolled over to his door and opened it. The dishevelled appearance of one certain redhead greeted him. The white haired male beamed at his visitor.

"Shou-chan! To what do I owe this visit?" he chirped happily, stepping back to let the strategist inside. He motioned for the redhead to sit on the soft violet sofa he had ordered to be placed there. He just loved the colour.

"Byakuran-san..." Shouichi called lowly, his eyes uneasy and an exasperated expression was plastered on his face. "Why had you—uh, how, why did… err…."

Byakuran sat on the sofa across the one Shouichi sat on, his right hand propped on the arm of the chair. "You're asking why I sent the Arcobaleno to another world," Byakuran stated with a mystifying smile. He leaned his head on his right palm, his eyes crinkled close.

Shouichi felt his stomach ached in nervousness. "Y-yes. I am wondering a-about that…" he stuttered a little, cursing his stomach for acting up again.

Byakuran shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I just wanted to have fun. The Arcobaleno might not know it, but I have my other self following him around and sending me the information on what he is doing. It was quite fun seeing the never ruffled hitman be shocked when he heard Micchan's surname. Fufufu~"

Shouichi groaned. "B-Byakuran-san. You don't have to act in front of me. Tell me the real reason and I'll try to stem Tsunayoshi-san's wrath when he knows."

Byakuran's violet eyes opened to slits. Shouichi couldn't help but shiver when he saw this. The Gesso don then smiled pleasantly.

"It's really is just for fun, Shou-chan! I wouldn't want to mess with the Vongola now that you're with them! And Tsunayoshi-kun is surprisingly scary when angered. He was practically sizzling with all that flames!" Byakuran chuckled at the memory of being on the receiving end of Tsuna's anger. It had happened when he had first made chaos in the Casa.

The strategist and mechanic sighed in defeat. It was no use to force Byakuran to tell him what his plans were. It was just like telling a rock to start talking. Futile. Shouichi shook his head then stood up.

"W-well… if you ever change your mind, I'm at the workshop…," he mumbled, bowing his head a little. He scrambled to the door hesitantly. He turned back and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he saw Byakuran's expression.

"Is there any problem, Shou-chan?"

"N-no. Sorry to disturb your resting time…."

"No problem, Shou-chan~"

~SCS~

Reborn walked through the huge field in front of Namimori Academy, his steps confident and purposeful. He didn't look a bit like someone who was from another world. He eyed the curious students staring at him not so subtly from under his fedora. He smirked when he noticed that most of them consisted of females. The muffled squeal he heard was almost enough to placate his annoyance of being sent there. Almost. He was still irked though.

He looked around the school area. The buildings only took some section the middle of the wide area while stone paths took most of the front part. There was a big fountain in front of the building complex with a statue of a water-vomiting turtle on top of it. Here and there, Reborn could see stone benches where students sat on to chat with each other. Other areas of the academy were mostly green and thick forest.

Right then Reborn stopped walking. He just remembered something. He didn't know how to reach Sawada Akimitsu. He frowned. A giggle brought his attention to a group of girls. A smirk worked its way to his face.

'_That boy is surely a popular one, considering his face and attitude. Maybe they'll know…'_ he thought as he made his way to the group. He smiled charmingly at the giggling females.

"Excuse me, young ladies. May I interrupt your time a bit?" he asked still with a disarming smile. He lifted his fedora a bit to let his features be seen by the students. The girls blushed and giggled more.

A girl who seemed like their leader walked forward. She had long black hair and a bit of arrogant aura on her. Her lips were stretched into a not quite alluring smile. "It's no problem, Sir. How may we help you?" she offered with a seductive voice.

Reborn tried not to gag as the raven fluttered her eyelashes in an effort to be sexy. Bianchi was a hundred times better than her even when she wasn't trying. Not that Reborn would say that to either females. He knew enough not to provoke females, negatively or positively.

"I'm wondering if you know where one Sawada Akimitsu is currently at. Do you?"

The seductive smile dropped. She then huffed in clear annoyance. "Another fanatic of that Sawada, huh? I don't know why people likes her so much," she muttered the last part too silently for Reborn to hear right. She then huffed and pointed to one of her companions, "Well, you should know since you're Sawada's fan too, right?"

The girl beamed up at her leader, completely oblivious to the dislike she had in her words. "Of course, Mochida-senpai!"

'_Mochida is a girl here?'_ Reborn thought a bit disturbed. He was mostly bothered by the fact that the bully (in his world, and probably in this world too) had been trying to flirt with him and he had almost let her to.

"Mitsu-ouji will most probably be found on the Imperial Labyrinth at this time of day! Mitsu-ouji always has afternoon tea with Cavallone-sensei in the Labyrinth on Wednesdays."

Imperial Labyrinth? Wasn't that where Akimitsu said he had found him? And why the hell was the labyrinth named as Imperial? Was it made by a royal family or something? And with Dino's possible parallel self? Reborn almost huffed when he realized he had gotten sidetracked by the questions.

"Where is the Labyrinth, then?"

The girl was about to answer when that world's Mochida intercepted. She smiled in a way she thought alluring and stepped even closer to Reborn. "Why look for someone taken when you can be here and familiarize yourself with us, with **me**?"

Taken? A student and a teacher involved in a romantic relationship? Ah, what the hell, Reborn immediately squashed the questions into dusts. It wasn't his business so why would he concern himself with it? The most important thing was to find employment and preferably a place to live in. Anything in between could be handled later. Right now, he needed to get away from these girls first.

"I'm sorry, but I need to have a certain conversation with Sawada Akimitsu. If you'd excuse me…," Reborn smiled charmingly once more and walked away from the fuming girl. When he got to a safe distance from Mochida, he shivered. Knowing two polar opposite of a person was such a frightening experience. He wondered how Byakuran dealt with this kind of knowledge.

When Reborn finally got rid of the nauseating thoughts about male Mochida hitting on him, he realized his mistake.

'_Damn, I forgot to ask where the Labyrinth is…'_

~SCS~

Tsuna was signing his hand away on paperwork when the doors to his office burst open and someone practically threw himself inside. Tsuna was standing and trained a gun on the intruder in milliseconds. He had already put his finger on the trigger due to slashReborn'strainingslash the force of habit.

"No, Tsuna! Don't shoot! It's me!" Dino shouted, worried that his surrogate little brother was going to shoot him.

Tsuna blinked and realized that it was indeed Dino Cavallone with his hands up in front of him and not some foolish hitman from a rival family. The Vongola Decimo sighed, apologized and put the gun back to its holster on his hips. He motioned for Dino to take a seat as he himself sat down heavily and started on his paperwork once more. His work would never wait for him so it's best to do it on any time possible. Dino could wait for a while. After all, he didn't insist it was an emergency.

_Approximately two hours later…._

"I'm done for now. So, what brings you here, Dino-san?" he asked in a bored and tired tone. He stacked the last folder he needed to sign to the pile to his right. He then let out a breath and looked up at his fellow don.

Dino looked up from where he had taken a short nap on Tsuna's sofa. He tilted his head for a while, trying to remember why he was there before recalling it. His face twisted into an uneasy look. If Tsuna didn't know better, he'd say that Dino was afraid.

"Did—did you really sent Reborn to another world, Tsuna?" Dino finally asked after a few minutes of silence. He looked at Tsuna; his bottom lip was between his teeth, being nibbled in nervousness. Tsuna thought that no adult should have such adorable face and proceeded to smack himself mentally afterwards.

'_No, Tsuna, Dino is your surrogate brother. And you can't consider your brother is adorable. Not at all. Yep.'_

Dino stared in confusion when Tsuna blanked out on him, looking as if he was reprimanding himself due to something. He tilted his head to the side when apparently mental reprimand wasn't enough for Tsuna. "Tsuna? Are you okay?"

Tsuna shook his head, trying to lose the image of Dino's adorable look from his head. He cursed Mukuro for poisoning his head with not so innocent thoughts. He then smiled at Dino.

"Sorry, Dino-san. I was just remembering something Mukuro had said to me."

"What was it that he said, Tsuna?"

Tsuna recalled back the comment Mukuro had thrown when he saw Dino in a provocative position yet had an innocent expression.

'_See how innocent he looks even in that position, Tsunayoshi? But who knows if under that facade the Bucking Bronco has a kink for something like S&M or dominance play? Considering his nickname and his weapon of choice, that isn't a very improbable thought. Wouldn't you like to know, Tsunayoshi? Because I sure do~'_

Tsuna shook his head. There was no way he could repeat that to Dino's face. "Nothing you should concern yourself about, Dino-san. And what was that you asked me about?"

Dino furrowed his brows in confusion at Tsuna's strange and awkward smile. He then shrugged and repeated his question. Tsuna nodded at his question, feeling guilty now that he thought about it more.

"Yeah, Byakuran-san somehow convinced me that it was nothing to be concerned of. Now that I think about it, I should've tried to gauge his motive first. Maybe I'm too used to troubles so I don't realize one when it knocks right at my face." Tsuna sighed and massaged his temple. He threw his surrogate brother a sheepish look, hoping that Dino wouldn't be too upset at him.

"I see…. It's Byakuran again, isn't it?" Dino sighed. He then grinned at Tsuna in the same sheepish way. "Well, at least it would free us from Reborn for a while, right?" he laughed awkwardly, trying to fend off the apprehensiveness he felt at the moment.

Tsuna bit the inside of his mouth when he heard Dino's strained laugh. He himself knew that sending Reborn to another world had big risk. It wasn't something he could take back, though. Byakuran wouldn't let him go back on their promise. Of course, he too didn't want for the plan to be ending prematurely without any progress. All he could do now was to wait and hope that Reborn would make it out in one piece. Knowing Reborn, though, Tsuna just had to prepare himself to a beating of his life when he came back.

It seemed that Dino thought the same (at least on the beating part) by the sour smile on his—cute and adorable—face.

"Well, now that it's out of the way, I actually want to invite you to a ball, Tsuna. It's on—"

Tsuna smirked smiled while Dino rambled on about the ball.

~SCS~

Reborn took a long breath of exasperation once he finally found the Labyrinth. He had asked here and there but most students he asked were concerned about hitting on him. He was used to being hit on or seduced by hit women in his own world. But when it was snobby and spoiled students who were doing that… Reborn shivered remembering that one clingy, annoying girl who had asked to have his children when they had only met for some seconds. Frightening.

Shaking the image from his head, Reborn opened the gates leading to the so-called Imperial Labyrinth. What greeted him was greenery upon greenery. No matter where he looked, it was all green. Right in front of him, there was three paths leading to who-knows-where. An eyebrow rose and an upper lip twitched.

'_How the hell do I get to the centre of this maze?'_

**To be continued**

**Yay! Finished! I'm in the middle of writing the second, well technically the third chapter. There's someone you might not expect there. *cackles***

**Sorry if Reborn is a bit OoC, but I think it should be expected since he was suddenly thrust into an unknown world with practically same yet different people. If it was me, I would've blown my head in stress.**

**For those who don't know, Mitsu-ouji means Prince Mitsu.**

**Tell me of your opinions! Thanks for reading~!  
**

**EDIT: 08/04/2012  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got no excuses for the lateness. I am lazy and I hardly like to think. Anyway, here it is. Thanks for whoever kind guy/girl who gonna read this.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Warning: As usual, a tiny little bit of shounen-ai. Nothing hardcore, so you shouldn't worry about your innocent eyes.**

* * *

**Familiarities**

As Reborn was contemplating of blasting a straight path towards the centre, a voice—a painfully familiar voice—called up to him. "Excuse me, Sir? What are you doing here?"

Reborn turned around and saw someone **very** similar to someone he knew very closely. The braided black hair, the smile, even the gait were all the same. But there were two differences. If the other one was fair skinned and preferred Chinese traditional robe, this one was dark skinned and apparently loved to wear Egyptian clothing. If Reborn didn't know he was in a parallel world, he would've thought that Fon had somehow grown a knack for sun-bathing and cosplaying.

"Sir?"

"Ah, sorry. You look so stunning and otherworldly (_'literally,'_ Reborn added in his mind), I was a bit surprised there," Reborn said with a charming smile. Inwardly though, he winced because he had just –coughconsciouslycough– **flirted** with the parallel version of his colleague.

The male in front of him laughed. He either did not mind the flirt or he just didn't notice it. The sound was so similar that Reborn's chest tightened unconsciously. He already missed his home world.

"Is that so? Maybe it's my outfits? My students often tell me that I look very eccentric with these clothes, but I just can't seem to part from these."

Reborn lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why are you wearing such clothes, though?"

The man gave him a look, as if saying it was the most obvious thing. He then shook his head in a sheepish way. "Well, if you can't tell from my physical appearance…, it's because I am of Egyptian descendant. You don't realize?"

Reborn looked stunned for a second there. After a shake of head to answer the male, he then looked at Fon-look-alike from top to bottom in intense scrutiny. Dark skin tone? Check. Slightly wavy hair? Check. Thin lips? Check. Narrow nose? Check. Lastly, strange accent? Check. All the needed information was there. Why didn't he realize it sooner? Hell, the man even wore Egyptian clothes!

'_What in the world is wrong with me?'_ Reborn thought exasperated. Then idly, he commented in his mind, _'Unexpectedly though, Fon looks very good in these clothes. Well, not exactly Fon but they look practically the same. Maybe I should make him wear one of these when I get back…. Wait, what the hell am I doing, ogling my MALE colleague?! Damn, I should've known Rokudo Mukuro is a bad influence!'_

-In another world, a certain pineapple haired illusionist sneezed three times-

"Ah, sorry I spaced out. My mind must be flying somewhere else at the moment," Reborn said a bit awkwardly. The male in front of him only smiled. _'He smiles too damn much.'_

Reborn held back a sigh. He didn't think that being in a parallel world meant meeting practically same yet very different people. Just meeting three persons he knew almost threw him completely out of loops. How the hell would he survive meeting the rest of them? Reborn cursed two certain mafia bosses plus one ex-convict in every language he knew.

"That's fine." The Egyptian paused and snapped his fingers. "Ah! We got sidetracked! What were you doing here, Sir? Do you want to meet the principal, maybe? I heard he was expecting someone…"

Reborn too, got snapped back into their main conversation. He shook his head slightly, suddenly aware that Leon was still on top of his fedora.

"No, I am here to meet a Sawada Akimitsu. A student said he would be in the centre of this Labyrinth. I was about to go in, but I don't know how to reach the centre…" Reborn admitted grudgingly. He didn't like to say he needed help.

"I see. Shall I help you?" the Fon-look-alike offered kindly.

Reborn nodded. "That would be a great help. My name is Reborn, by the way."

"I am Shu, a History teacher here. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Reborn," Shu offered a hand for a handshake.

Reborn took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "The pleasure is mine, Shu."

~SCS~

"Tsunayoshi-kun~!"

BAM!

"Ouch."

Tsuna sat up to be greeted by the scene of Byakuran cradling his face in his hands, a pained expression on his face. Tsuna blinked, still drowsy from being awaked so suddenly.

"Ara? Byakuran-san, why are you holding your face?" he asked confusedly.

The don of Gesso pouted not-so-cutely at Tsuna's question. "That's mean, Tsunayoshi-kun! You punched me in the face AND asked me why I am hurt! So heartless!"

Tsunayoshi stared at the white haired man. He blinked owlishly and then realized that indeed, his hand was stretched in front of him, the knuckles fisted and there was a numb feeling on his fingers. The feeling he always felt whenever he had just punched something.

"Oh."

"What's with that 'oh'? I am hurt here, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Byakuran whined.

Tsuna scratched his head. "Well, just go to the infirmary then."

Letting out a huff, Byakuran finished playing angry and plopped down on Tsuna's bed, his head on the Vongola Decimo's lap.

"Byakuran-san, your head is on my lap."

"I know!" he chirped happily, wiggling his head as if to prove his statement. "This is payment for punching my face!" he continued, a wide grin bloomed on his face.

Tsuna swallowed a groan when he felt Byakuran's head brushed over a certain **place**. An effort on moving Byakuran's head ended in failure. Anything else he did ended the same. Byakuran just wouldn't budge. Byakuran knew he was making Tsuna uncomfortable. He **loved** to make people uncomfortable. Tsuna sighed in exasperation.

"What do you want?"

"You~"

A blush stained Tsuna's face immediately. "B-Byakuran-san!"

"Fufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun is so cute~!" Byakuran said, staring up at Tsuna with his trademarked foxy grin.

Tsuna covered Byakuran's face with his face. "Shut up, Byakuran-san. Tell me why you came here or get out."

Byakuran pouted again. "Well, I was going to tell you about the Arcobaleno's progress but since you want me to get out—"

"Wait, no! Tell me! I promise to play nice!" Tsuna hurriedly hold the man back down, not letting him sit up. He wanted to know how Reborn was faring in a parallel world. He'd do anything to let the worry he felt diminish. Even if it meant letting Byakuran take advantage of his civility.

Byakuran grinned. "Okay! After this you are taking me on a date! So currently the Arcobaleno is going to meet—"

~SCS~

After what seemed like years of going right and left and right and left again (Reborn even suspected he went into a roundabout circle once or twice; and that white dog statue, he thought he'd passed it three times) inside the intricate, confusing and nearly maddening green paths, Reborn and Shu finally arrived to the centre of the maze. Reborn looked around the centre of the Labyrinth. There was a fountain in the middle of the clearing, positioned in such a cliché way that Reborn couldn't help but snort. Flowers in all shades of purple surrounded the fountain. A bit to his left was a rounded, white stone gazebo with carved pillars. Inside the gazebo, Reborn could see four stone chairs and one round stone table. On the table were an elegant and shiny tea set and assorted cakes. And sitting on opposite sides on the stone chairs were Cavallone and Sawada Akimitsu, chatting with light expressions on their faces. Reborn frowned a bit at that.

"Ah, there they are," Shu's voice snapped Reborn back to reality.

The History teacher went up ahead of Reborn and greeted both people on the gazebo. Reborn followed on a more leisure pace. It wasn't as if he was on a tight schedule.

"Ah! You're the man from before! I see you're alive!"

The corner of Reborn's lips twitched either in amusement or annoyance. He tilted his fedora slightly in greeting, the pair of dark eyes unseen by anyone staring secretly at Dino's counterpart. There wasn't much difference between his world and this world's Cavallone. Both were clumsy (he didn't need to actually see the act to realize this certain quality, he just **knew**) and a bit goofy. What made him different was the fact that his hair was styled in a short and stylish Mohawk (unlike a certain martial artist he knew) and his apparent love for leather clothing. And was that piercings he could see dangling from his ears? Well, all in all, this world's Cavallone looked a bit like a delinquent with happy face. What a strange combination.

Shu clapped his hands, making all eyes turn to his direction. He smiled wide. "Well, since I've escorted you here safely, I guess I should be going back to my class."

Reborn nodded at the teacher. "Thank you for your assistance, Shu. I wish to see more of you," Reborn said. The history teacher chuckled and waved his gratitude aside with a wave of dainty but unmistakably masculine hand.

"Don't mention it, Reborn. Anyway, I'm going now. My student's been left for too long! Thirty minutes should've been enough to write a 5000 words essay about France revolution, right?"

Reborn blinked under the shadow of his fedora. Thirty minutes? Was he kidding? The bright smile on the teacher's face implied otherwise. Reborn couldn't help but snicker. He waved a bit when the exotic teacher waved at the three of them. When Shu vanished from his view, he turned to face the other two males.

"Greetings, Sawada Akimitsu and you whose name I don't know yet. I'm here to bother you once again," Reborn said with a smirk, tilting his fedora up a bit.

The Cavallone looked a bit miffed when Reborn stated he didn't know his name. He smiled nonetheless. "My name's Aldobrandino Cavallone, seventh head of Cavallone family. Nice to meet you, uh… what's your name again?" he asked confused, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Reborn's eyebrow lifted in amusement. He chuckled. "My name's Reborn. A pleasure to meet you, Aldo."

"Huh. People usually call me Dino, never Aldo. I should get used to it then. By the way, we, my family I mean, make the best of wines so if you're interested to buy some, come talk to me!" the newly nicknamed Aldo gave Reborn a lopsided grin, looking very much like the hit man's former student. Reborn shook the thought away and turned to the youngest male.

"Sawada," he started, ignoring Akimitsu's (seemingly reflex) reaction of telling Reborn to 'call him Mitsu'. "I need a favour from you."

The brunet raised an eyebrow, looking curious. "What might that be, Sir?"

Reborn tilted his fedora down, looking visibly reluctant to ask. "Well, it seems that I won't be going back to Italy yet. You remember that letter?" Reborn waited a bit until Akimitsu nod before continuing, "It stated there that I have to do something here before I can go home. The thing is…"

"You don't have accommodations," the student finished it up for him.

Reborn sighed and inclined his head. "Right."

A smile appeared on Akimitsu's face. "I believe I can arrange something for you, Sir Reborn. But, not to sound rude, I do have certain policy concerning doing people favours." A glint flashed in those eyes and suddenly Reborn was reminded of his most avaricious acquaintance.

Reborn frowned slightly, not quite expecting this. After all, the Tsuna from his own world would never ask for something in return whenever he was doing a favour for someone. He was that foolish… or maybe kind, if he could soften his hardened heart for a bit to think of that word.

"And what, pray tell, is that policy?" Reborn had inkling as to where this was going. Having someone as greedy as Mammon as an acquaintance was a gift sometimes. At the very least, it helped him to know which people were vultures and which were not. And Reborn had a feeling that this Akimitsu was not like what his face dictated.

"You will be needed required to pay me a certain sum of money."

See where he was going? Avariciousness. It lurked wherever human being existed.

"That is also a problem that I'm afraid I have to dispose soon," Reborn stated. He paused for a while. If he couldn't get some arrangement with this student, it might be impossible to get another here, especially since he practically knew no one other that three people. "But if you will be willing to wait, I am sure I can pay you what you ask."

The brunet beamed brightly. "Absolutely wonderful! Now I can have archery field built! The Principal has been obstinate in his verdict about not building anything not worth anything. Sometimes I just despise that man."

The blond stared at his student in distinct disbelief then he sighed in exasperation. "Always using people for your own necessity, eh, Mitsu?"

The student turned to him, a certain glint in his eyes. Reborn was intrigued by what escaped those perfectly shaped lips. He almost laughed out loud hearing the squabble between teacher and student. This Sawada certainly is the parallel side of his student. Sadly this world's Dino was just about the same as the one in his own world.

"What are you saying, Cavallone-sensei? This is not necessity of my own. This school needs archery field so the members of archery club can improve their aptitudes! Having to use a public place such as the backyard is having a negative effect on their self-esteem. By building a field entirely for themselves, there surely will be a boost to their egos and spirits!"

"Yes, but you are the treasurer of the Archery club, so of course you will say that!" rebutted the teacher again. The brunet snapped his fingers carelessly, a small –coughsmirkcough– smile on his youthful face.

"Details, Cavallone-sensei, details."

"And how in the world could you be the treasurer of so many clubs? I know you love money, but being **that** greedy is not going to do you many good, Mitsu!"

"Not to brag myself, but I suppose the reason is because I am fairly good at handling money. And Cavallone-sensei, you must have forgotten this certain thing. You will **not** be able to live without money. Ever. I do know that romanticists said otherwise, that money does not matter and that love is all that matter. But have you ever seen someone **not** suffering when they are left with no money? No. So my argument is valid."

"But Mitsu—!"

As Dino—_Aldo_, Reborn corrected himself—pouted and continued to point out that being greedy was not good for his future, Reborn snorted silently. Well, at least he knew he would not be bored here. Tsuna had turned out to be such a calm person that he was no longer fun to be teased. This Mitsu was very different from Tsuna, but he knew he would have fun with him.

'_Wait, why does that sounds so…_ suggestive_?'_ Reborn banged his head to the wall in his mind.

"Alright, Sir Reborn, you may wait here with Cavallone-sensei. I have an appointment with the Principal today so I will arrange your request immediately. You will not forget about our deal, yes?"

The smile was a bit disturbing.

Reborn nodded voicelessly. He wandered over and slumped down on one of the unoccupied seats. Accommodations and funds were all covered. Now how should he proceed with his mission?

**To be continued**

I wrote more about Tsuna's counter part, and introduced Dino and Fon's parallel selves. I'm sorry if Mitsu is not very likeable to you but I've made him as human as possible with flaws (which you would see more in the later chapters) as much as his good qualities.

I've searched about Italian names and I found out that Dino is usually a nickname, not a full name, much like John or Mike. So I made him Aldobrandino! And Shu is not a Japanese name, it's Egypt. It took me a day to search for that name. OTL

Shu means wind, same like Fon's name's meaning. I don't know why I decided Fon to be an Egyptian but hey, who's gonna blame me. This is a parallel world after all. LOL.

And to you, **Mockingjay Rose**-san, those certain parts were on purpose. I think you might already get where this is going. There will be no real romance going though. Thanks for adding this to your C2. *throws confetti for you*

Also thanks for you who had reviewed and even put this embarrassment of a fanfiction to your favourites. You guys are the bestest ever!

Long note is long. I shall end this here. Sorry for the length. I'm in the middle of mid-term tests.


End file.
